Class of 2006
The graduation for Degrassi Community School's Class of 2006 took place during Season 5 finale, High Fidelity (2). Overview The Degrassi graduating class of 2006 consisted of Paige Michalchuk, Hazel Aden, Alex Nunez, Ellie Nash, and Marco Del Rossi. Students that were in the class at some point but presumably graduated offscreen or didn't graduate in 2006 were Ashley Kerwin, Craig Manning, Jimmy Brooks, Spinner Mason, and Terri MacGreggor. Characters 'Main Characters' *Hazel Aden *Jimmy Brooks (held back) *Sean Cameron (held back; expelled) *Marco Del Rossi (valedictorian) *Jay Hogart (expelled) *Ashley Kerwin (left before graduation) *Craig Manning (left before graduation) *Spinner Mason (held back) *Paige Michalchuk *Ellie Nash *Alex Nuñez (repeated one semester) 'Minor Characters' *Heather Sinclair *Fareeza *Amy Peters-Hoffman *Rick Murray (held back; died before graduating) 'Former Main characters' *Terri MacGregor (Left before graduation) Interaction History Relationships The following couples were in a relationship at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Spinner-Paige Relationship *Jimmy-Ashley Relationship *Jimmy-Hazel Relationship *Marco-Ellie Relationship *Craig-Ashley Relationship *Paige-Alex Relationship *Terri-Rick Relationship *Jay-Alex Relationship *Sean-Ellie Relationship *Sean-Amy Relationship Friendships The following characters formed these Friendship at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Paige-Terri Friendship *Spinner-Jimmy Friendship *Craig-Ellie Friendship *Craig-Marco Friendship *Spinner-Marco Friendship *Jimmy-Paige Friendship *Marco-Alex Friendship *Ashley-Ellie Friendship *Spinner-Terri Friendship *Ashley-Terri Friendship *Paige-Ellie Friendship *Paige-Marco Friendship *Marco-Hazel Friendship *Jimmy-Marco Friendship *Jimmy-Craig Friendship *Jimmy-Ellie Friendship *Alex-Ellie Friendship *Alex-Amy Friendship *Hazel-Terri Friendship *Paige-Hazel Friendship *Sean-Craig Friendship *Sean-Alex Friendship Conflicts The following character developed these conflicts at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Ellie-Hazel Conflict *Jimmy-Sean Conflict (Reconciled) Attractions The following characters developed romantic feelings for one or the other at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Jimmy and Ellie (Jimmy to Ellie) *Ellie and Craig (Ellie to Craig; possibly mutual) *Spinner and Terri (Formerly Mutual) *Hazel and Marco (Hazel to Marco) Timeline The following list contains significant events that happened at Degrassi while the class of 2006 was still attending: Season 1 *Formation of Spirit Squad by Paige Michelchuk and Hazel Aden. *Jimmy begins a conflict with recently renamed underclassmen Sean Cameron. *The whole class, as well as the class beneath them, spread a rumor around school that Liberty and Coach Armstrong are having an affair. *Spinner and Jimmy make Ms. Kwan break down mentally. *Spinner teams up with underclassmen Liberty, J.T., and Toby to win a Pringles ''contest, but they lose. *Ashley and Terri start a band called ''Two Girls and a Keyboard. *Paige joins Ashley's and Terri's band and renames it "Paige Michalchuk and the Sex Kittens" (shortened to PMS) *Paige begins a deep rivalry with underclassmen Manny Santos, but continues giving advice to her best friend Emma Nelson. *Sean and Jimmy's rivalry heats up, and the two end up physically fighting, but are broken up by their girlfriends. *Ashley takes ecstasy at a party; she then kisses her boyfriend's rival Sean, tells Jimmy she wanted to break up with him sooner, and calls names most of the others in the group. *The friendship between Ashley and the group ends. *The relationship between Jimmy and Ashley ends. Season 2 *Craig Manning enrolls at Degrassi. *Degrassi becomes a full high school. *Craig moves in with Joey Jeremiah to escape his abusive father *The relationship between Jimmy and Ashley is briefly rekindled. *The relationship between Spinner and Paige begins. *Paige is raped by Dean Walton. *The friendship between Ashley and the rest of the group is renkindled. *The relationship between Craig and Ashley begins. *Ellie Nash and Marco Del Rossi enroll at Degrassi. *Marco comes out as gay to Ellie Nash. *Craig Manning's father, Albert Manning, dies. Season 3 *The relationship between Craig and Ashley ends after he cheats on her with Manny Santos. *Craig becomes the father of Manny's baby, which is later aborted. *The abusive relationship between Rick Murray and Terri begins. *Marco Del Rossi is outed by Spinner Mason, and is later gay bashed. *The friendship between Marco and Spinner briefly ends *Craig, Jimmy, Marco, and Spinner start a band called "Downtown Sasquach" *Ashley, Hazel, Ellie, and Paige start a band called "Hell Hath No Fury" *Alex Nunez first appears. *Hell Hath No Fury dispands *The relationship between Jimmy and Hazel begins. *The relationship between Sean Cameron and Ellie Nash begins *The conflict Jimmy Brooks has with Sean Cameron ends *Terri is put in coma after Rick pushes her. *Terri leaves Degrassi. Season 4 *Rick Murray returns to Degrassi. *Emma Nelson and Paige start a ribbon campaign to force Rick out of Degrassi, which results in serious bullying *Paige goes to trial against Dean and loses. *Spinner gets his drivers license and a car, which is purposely crashed by Paige *The relationship between Paige and Spinner ends. *The relationship between Spinner and Manny begins *Paige begins a relationship with student teacher Matt Oleander *Craig is diagnoised with Bipolar Disorder. *Rick wins a trivia based contest for Degrassi, moments before being humiliated in front of the whole school. *Rick brings a gun to school, shooting Jimmy, paralyzing his ability to walk. *Rick dies by an accidental shot. *Spinner reveals his participation in ticking Rick off, thus virtually causing the school shooting. *Jimmy ends his friendship with Spinner. *Spinner is outcasted and abandoned by his friends due to his antics. *The relationship between Spinner and Manny ends. *Spinner and Jay Hogart are expelled. *Jay, Alex, Emma and Alex's best friend, Amy, begin a gonnoreha outbreak. *The relationship between Alex and Jay ends. *The relationship between Ashley and Craig begins again, but ends in the finale. *Jason Mewes and Kevin Smith begin filming a new "Jay and Silent Bob" film at Degrassi *The conflict between Paige and Manny finally ends. *Ashley leaves Degrassi. Season 5 *The relationship between Jimmy and Hazel ends. *Spinner re-enrolls at Degrassi, becoming and underclassmen to his old friends. *The relationship between Matt and Paige ends. *Craig leaves Degrassi after getting a record deal. *Paige comes out as bisexual and Alex comes out as a lesbian. *Marco and Spinner rekindle their friendship. *The relationship between Paige and Alex begins but soon ends. *Spinner begins dating Darcy Edwards and becomes a born again Christian *Spinner eventually rekindles his friendship with everyone. *Spinner cheats on Darcy with Paige. *Jimmy must repeat a year at Degrassi due to missing too much school *The class of 2006 graduates. *Ashley returns. Trivia *Terri and Ashley were the first characters introduced from this class. *Amy was the last character introduced from this class. *Paige Michalchuck and Hazel Aden are the only 2006 graduates to be on the show since season 1. **Of the two, Paige is the only regular since season 1, making her the only regular of that year who did not repeat a year or leave Degrassi. *No one in this class had a pregnancy or a pregnancy scare. *Paige was the first one to lose her virginity, although this could be debated since her first sexual experience was a rape. If so, then it could be assumed that Craig was the first to lose his virginity. *The first class to be regulars after graduation. *They attended Degrassi for their 7th grade year in 2000-2001 but it was never shown on screen. It is implied that Paige Michalchuk, Spinner Mason, Sean Cameron, Jimmy Brooks, Ashley Kerwin, Terri MacGregor, and Hazel Aden attended Degrassi this year. *Paige called them "The most cursed class in Degrassi History" in the Season 5 Premiere, Venus (1). Gallery 519_011.jpg 05_(15).jpg 1-54.jpg 1000px-ALEX_AND_PAIGE.png 062410degrassiboyss.jpg 1000px-ASHLEY_AND_ELLIE.png 78686.png 161613_1236885698584_486_300.jpg 308009.jpg 43711133.jpg Countdown2_gr53_001.jpg DsaD.jpg High_Fidelity_(2)_519.jpg Paige-alex-hez-marco-ellie-degrassi-paige-and-alex-15894162-299-312_(1).jpg HSIN_1_13.jpg IWC-0027.jpg Islands-in-the-stream-4.jpg palex-degrassi-paige-and-alex-15926275-450-250.jpg Season7_(35).jpg Tumblr_l7l0maMfMn1qc1tpr.jpg Rrhs0091.jpg L0sers.png Tumblr_lxgf9uwz1I1qc1tpr.jpg Rryh.png Shout0122.jpg Tumblr_lf4q6rbShE1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr_ls5paklyhB1qc1tpr.jpg imagesCAUO123X.jpg Terri_Season_2.jpg Ts.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-16h37m56s116.png Tumblr_lk491zY8Kh1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftae5HsfU1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftageU7dj1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mfta84NAJ91qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftaoaevmo1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftaj58FpG1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mfta7lEsNE1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mfta8zowKE1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftaksn0wd1qc1tpr.jpg PaigeHazelTerri.PNG Spin, Alex and Jay upset.jpg Elliealex.jpg Normal 1297 1.jpg Tumblr lsit1jKVrM1qc1tpr.jpg 496px-74.png f18a0eb3-7187-39a6-babb-d5a8e1e0d44a.jpg 2006.jpg Tumblr meizx45Ml51r08sebo1 500.jpg Paige-Matt-degrassi-1371430-1024-768.jpg Paige-shout.jpg PaigeHazel1.PNG HazelTerri.PNG Hazel.PNG Category:Alumni Category:Conflicts Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Graduation Category:Relationships Category:Interactions Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9